A rotary removing device for packaging machines has been disclosed in DE-A-40 01 370. Said rotary removing device comprises a plurality of suction cups adapted to remove a semifinished packaging item from a magazine and to feed said item along a transport path for further processing. The suction cups are mounted on a carrier device which is driven for rotation and whose rotary movement is superposed by an oscillating movement such that the suction cups are substantially arrested temporarily at least at the moment when the packaging items are lifted and removed. The rotation of the main shaft causes a vacuum control in response to the angle of rotation. Thus the suction cups can be subjected, at the right moment, to a vacuum for lifting and removing, respectively, such packaging items.
A suction device for removing and transporting x-ray film sheets has been disclosed in DE-A-42 40 015. Said suction device comprises a suction shaft which carries at least one suction member and a number of deflecting rollers, the suction device being pivotable about said suction shaft. The suction members are adapted to suck one x-ray film sheet at a time from a sheet stack and to release such sheet as well. At least one deflection roller is designed such that it projects with its circumferential surface in a direction opposite to the direction of suction. The deflecting roller and its mounting is resilient such that it is in flush contact with the suction member when an x-ray film has been sucked.
Another device for removing sheets from a stack has been disclosed in specification EP-A-0 226 083. In a position opposite to the uppermost sheet of the sheet stack, a rotary roller is provided which is connected with a vacuum means. At least one opening passing through the periphery of said roller is connected with the vacuum means. Moreover a toothed belt driving the roller free from slipping includes bores which are brought into register with the openings in the roller. The suction means thus formed allows a sheet to be lifted from the sheet stack.